narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The King of the End: Kokuou Dare Shuuryou Seken
Origin The king of the end is a manifestation of hatred, regret, and pure power, taking the form of a dark figure that resembles a cloud of ash and black energy. He is pure evil, and is on a mission to end all life, for unknown reasons. He has power beyond any one person, and cannot be defeated easily, still. He has come into being before, but the most recent occurrance was after the death of Seireitou Hyuga, the hated emperor. days after his assassination, a dark cloud formed over the town where he was killed, absorbing all of the power and regret that was left there, still remaining from the man's life. Also there was hate, and massive amounts of it. The result was the three converged unto one, forming the creature known as the king of the end. Affiliates Accompanying the king are his minions, the four warriors of the end. These four carry out tasks that are needed to ensure the destruction of the world, including destroying all opposition to their master. Compared to the king himself, the four warriors are relatively human looking, with human-sized bodies also, and the ability to speak. Each one is comparatively powerful to the king, and have only been stopped directly once, and that was by four angels at once. Appearance and Abilities The king, as mentioned before, appears as a giant cloud of ash and dark energy that resembles a type of corpse, almost as it were a rotting body. The king can consume vast amounts of matter, and break it down to nothing in the blink of an eye. This is done by engulfing the target in his breath, witch is seen as smoldering sparks and smoke. The four warriors are human sized, and each have their own specific look. *Death The warrior of death is a young man, about in his twenties, who always wears a slightly sad, slightly serious expression, rarely allowing his face to relax or contort. He is rarely seen injured or even attacked for that matter, which is a testament to his skill *Famine This warrior is a skinny impish man, with a hollow look in his eyes and a hunched over posture. He stutters often, and has the ability to deprive people of necessities, such as water or food. *Pestilence This warrior is almost opposite of the famine, he is tall and lanky, and very disease ridden. He wears a cloak to hide his face, and bandages to hide his warts, rashes, and puss filled pimples, all formed from his own powers. He has the ability to turn attacks viral, or negative. They often just turn on the caster, or they spread to others in the form of disease *War The only female warrior. Seen as attractive, she carries a giant war axe with her wherever she goes, often using it for attacks. She is very hot headed and quick to temper, which is even worsened by the fact that she carries a ten ton weapon around with her wherever she goes. She has the power to turn people on one another, especially those who do not know who their frineds or foes, and those who are weak willed.